Not To Be Discussed
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: When life swerves in a completely different direction, they think they can ignore everything, keep living as they always had. But you can't avoid what will now always be there. Tiva
1. Mr Miami

**Sooooooooooo...Paige (SemperFiNCIS) is baaaaaaaaacccckkk. mwhahahahaa. And in honor of her jumping back on that horse. We're starting a new story. She'll be doing most of the writing, seeing as I'm up to my ears in other stories. **

**But this is gunna be a good one, I promise. And Tweddle Dee will be monitoring reviews and I will keep her completely updated on story alerts and such. I'm hoping to get her fully back on the writing horse and most of her stories will be kept on my page. And I will be 100% clear as to what stories are hers and which ones are mine. **

**Btw: For any of you who have gone to my page or follow my stories regularly, this amazing girl wrote "_Settling_". **

**Disclaimer: Yea, ha, right.**

* * *

It was late on a Friday.

The bull pen was emptying.

The brush of trousers and leather shoes on the carpeted floor were accompanied by the rustling of loose papers and the snapping of briefcases. It was quite obvious that the weekend was setting in. Ziva David stood from her onyx swivel chair and grabbed her heavy coat off the chairs back, beginning to slip her arms into the sleeves while absentmindedly closing out her email and shutting off her lifted her slender arms to the nape of her neck to free her dark locks that had been sandwiched between her body and her woolen coat.

Unbeknownst to her, Tony sat across the way, casually leaning back in his chair enjoying his view of the seemingly hurried Israeli beauty that he was so fortunate to call his partner.

"Big plans Zee-vah?" Tony asked, placing his Armani clad shoes up on his cluttered desk.

"It is none of your business Tony." She replied courtly, with a hint of disdain.

"Come off the ledge Coyote Ugly, just makin' a little small talk. So, you're seeing Mr. Miami? That is, after all, the only logical reason that you wouldn't tell me what you were up to…" He continued to ramble on.

"Tony! Enough! Nothing you do or say will make me tell you. It does not concern you in any way at all. Goodnight." She retorted, picking up her backpack and turning the corner onto the path to the elevator.

Once there, she pressed the button multiple times in rapid succession, impatiently waiting to get away from the electric green eyes that she should feel boring a hole in the back of her head. The doors opened and she stepped in turning around to hit the button for the ground floor, making brief eye contact with her partner before disappearing from his sight.

She couldn't stand his incessant questioning of her personal life. Yes, he may be right that she was seeing her, well her… whatever he was, from Miami that evening, but why should Tony need to know, she asked herself.

Once Ziva had gone, Tony gathered his things and left, his demeanor had changed from that of joking to an incredibly serious and determined one. He was scheming and it showed on his face, a furrowed brow and straight lip painted on his visage.

He had one thing in his mind, and one thing only; Mr. Miami was not going to steal the affections of Ms. David.

Ziva walked hand in hand with Mr. Miami down the long corridor lined with plain white door in her apartment complex.

As the duo stopped at her door and she rifled through her bag to find her key, her mysterious man's hand dropped from hers to grab her backside. She thought about this gesture for a split second and decided that it was acceptable. When the lock turned, they practically fell through the doorway, laughing and giggling like a couple of high school kids. Then they were in her den on the other side of the door, Mr. Miami pinned Ziva up against the door and attacked her lips with his, clearly getting pretty into what he was doing. Ziva responded at first but suddenly stopped, placing her teeth to her lips.

"Give me a minute" she said, sliding away from the wall and the grasp of her guest. Once away, Ziva, with a furrowed brow walked tentatively across her living room to where the door to her bedroom stood slightly a jar. She had a gut feeling that something was amiss and that they were not alone.

As she entered her pitch black bedroom, closed the door behind her, and flipped on the light switch on the wall immediately next to her, he hunch was confirmed; in front of her, standing at the foot of her bed, stood Anthony Dinozzo.

* * *

**Ooooh, things be getting interesting in the David apartment.**

**Review!**


	2. Screams and Shouts

**This chapter's by Paige too, I think I've got the next one. **

**We loved the response for the last one. You guys are amazing.**

* * *

The moment that Ziva noticed that it was Tony, her hand dropped from her gun in its hidden holster.

She dropped her head back and it softly hit the door, emitting a small thud. She muttered to herself in Hebrew, anger clearly present in the lines of her face. She pursued her lips, turned the light back off, and spun around, opening the door, and leaving the room.

When she was back out in her living room, she walked casually over to where her guest stood with his hands buried deep in his pockets. When he saw her coming he extended a hand and pulled her into his grasp. Ziva was now visibly uncomfortable, as if his touch hurt like a sunburn. Ziva broke the silence that had befallen the room. "Tonight is not going to work for me." Confusion was cloudily apparent on Mr. Miami's inebriated face.

"Aw Baby, why not?" he slurred.

"I'm not feeling too well." She skillfully lied. As soon as the words left her tongue she regretted uttering them, mentally kicking herself because she knew that he was going to worry and try to impress her with his congeniality and extraordinary bedside manor while she was, allegedly, under the weather.

"Well, let me stay and take care of you then." He said, just as Ziva had so cunningly predicted. He pulled her even closer to his body, rubbing circles over the tops of her shoulders.

"No, no don't worry about me. It is probably just stress. I have some paperwork that needs to be finished before morning." She lied again.

"Okay then, call me okay?" Ziva didn't answer. After a few heavy, silent seconds he went to kiss her goodbye. At the last moment, Ziva turned her face and his lips hit her cheek instead. Obviously conflicted, her guest grabbed his coat from where he had left on the light colored carpet and exited her apartment with a slight slam of the door.

Now she was alone, or nearly alone. Ziva took a deep breath and turned on her heel to walk back into her bedroom where she knew Tony was waiting. She walked over to the door and pushed it open, flicking on the light again. There he was just where she had left him. Anger was already pooling up inside her eyes ran over her partner standing before her, in her personal space, straight as a board emotionless. Her hand dropped once again to her gun. She pulled it form the holster and took a step forward, removing the clip from her sig and casting it aside on the floor where it landed with a resounding clunk. Her gun was then thrown to her other side where it made a similar sound as it hit the carpet. She walked forward again and let out a shriek, hitting her partner on the chest with relative force, causing tony to flinch and snap out of his livid state.

"You are so lucky I do not shoot you right now." she said, and no emotions can be deciphered from both her face or the words. "Why Tony, _why_?" she was yelling. "What makes you think that you can just dance into my apartment, invade my space, and interfere in my personal life? Huh?" Tony now spoke.

"First of all the term is waltz. Second, I'm your partner, I care about you! And I'm pretty sure that I made it fairly clear what I thought of your little rendezvous."

"Yes you did. That does not mean that I take all of your selfish, childish, and overbearing requests to heart." with each adjective, she hit him again.

"Ziva David, you are so god damn closed minded. You are the selfish one in this instance. Not me!" his tone and volume now matched hers and he finished his sentence by bumping her shoulder.

"Oh really? Are you blind Tony?" she continued, this time instead of hitting him she removed one shoulder of his sport coat.

"Obviously not, if I can see that you are headed down the wrong path." He dropped his coat to the ground without thinking.

"What wrong path? You are crazy!" This time, Tony grabbed her, throwing her wrap sweater to the floor to join his coat.

"Oh Ziva, don't even _pretend_ that you don't know what I mean." The vein in his neck was now popping out. They now both had their hands on each other.

"No, Tony, I do not" she said grabbing a tight hold on the collars of his crisp white shirt.

"Well why don't you consider it Zee. Remember that guy. Oh man, what was his name? Oh yeah that's right! Michael. Rivkin, Ziva. He ruined you."

"And you killed him!" Ziva finished his sentence. Her frustration boiled over and she ribbed his shirt open, scattering small mother of pearl buttons around the room.

"To protect you."

"Thank you!" she yelled, unfitting to the words that she was uttering.

"So what's the problem then?" he sharply retorted, dropping his button less shirt on top of his jacket.

"There is none! I don't even like him Tony." Her volume escalated again.

"Well then good!" He replied, pulling the hair tie out of her hair, letting it fall wild on her shoulders, she looked like an animal. He liked that Ziva, the old Ziva.

"Can we please just stop talking now?" she asked in the same tone as the rest of the conversation.

"I thought you would never ask!"

The yelling had ended but the room was nowhere near silent. Tony immediately ripped the zipper on Ziva's dress, pulling the seam apart and throwing the black garment across the room. Ziva whipped off Tony's belt and yanked at the zip of his trousers. They were like animals and were completely in their element. They attacked each other with their lips as the remaining clothing was shed, and that's when it happened. Ziva jumped at her partner, attaching herself to his torso. He then wrapped his arms around her and fumbled backwards, causing Ziva to dig her fingernails deep into the skin of his shoulders, emitting a moan and a yelp of pain at the same time.

That night Ziva proved she was a screamer, in more ways than one.

* * *

**We both suck at smut:P**

**Cept, Paige is better than me. But still, no good stuff guys, sorry. **


	3. Morning After

A cold breeze woke Tony up.

He groaned, opening his eyes slowly to find an empty space next to him. Letting out a tired sigh, he rubbed his face with his hands and rolled out of Ziva's bed. The opposite side was made up and her cell phone and gun, which were usually on the bedside table next to her, were gone.

He took a loop around the apartment.

She was gone.

* * *

He arrived to work surprisingly cheery.

Beaming his infamous smile and sitting down with a content plop, he met her eyes as soon as his bottom hit the chair. And McGee had been staring him down since the elevator doors open.

"Someone had a good night." McGee observed with a smug smile.

"Someone had a _very_ good night." His smiling eyes did not leave Ziva's cold, warning stare.  
"Did you remember her name this time?" McGee teased.

Tony turned his head slowly, giving McGee a face. He then turned back to Ziva, who was still staring him down. "It was a very nice time." He closed through another smile.

"How bout you Ziva?" he smirked. "You have an eventful night?"

"It was fine." Her eyes darted back to the computer screen.

Work continued, slowly and somewhat aimlessly. No new cases popped up and there were none that needed to be closed either.

Tony had been staring across the bullpen all morning, taking in the small nuances produced by his partner; the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating, the way she casually blew stray locks of hair from her face.

But he was caught in the act.

Once her eyes locked on his he knew he was about to receive directions, inwardly he hoped they would follow a nefarious nature. '_Nooner?_' he though hopefully to himself. As he thought, Ziva stood and walked to the bathroom. Tony took the hint but waited about a minute before following, as to avoid raising suspicion from any one of the hundreds of prying eyes in the room. When he stood between the two grey doors he paused for a second to grab the handle of the women's room door, realizing that this was stupid, he changed his course and was greeted by the Israeli leaning up against the formic counter top at the sink.

"Well hey there." Tony said in his trademark charming tone. He went to kiss her and managed to steal a small one on her lips, however, it wasn't as warm and inviting as he had hoped. "What's wrong?" he asked carefully, not wanting to provoke anything.

"Last night was a mistake. It was nice, and yes I enjoyed it, but it can never happen again." Ziva surveyed her partners face; he looked hurt, and clearly confused. "We both know it's has to end, Tony, be realistic."

Tony spoke. "I don't want to be realistic anymore Ziva. Safe is overrated. Live a little, for me, please?"

He pressed his body against hers, trying desperately to be as close as possible. She recoiled, and he let her go, out the door back to the real world.

While Ziva made her way back to her desk she couldn't deny herself the fact that last night had been the most real thing that she had ever experienced, the most intimate and personal moments of her life, and she wanted nothing more than to hold onto that night and the man that she now knew she loved.

* * *

**This chappie was by Paigey Pie, well the last of it, the first few lines are mine. She'll probably do the next one too. **

**Review!**


End file.
